Brother love
by zumotatotoku
Summary: Young Ludwig saw a cross pairing necklace,He thought of buying it for his brother and himself to show their brother love. But it seem like he does not have enough money to buy the cross necklace. He could not lend money from Gilbert as he wants to give him this necklace as a surprise. What will young Ludwig do now? (i base this story on a picture)
1. Prologue

My first ever fan fiction with the pairing of Prussia and Germany.  
I tried my best to write this story~  
Enjoy :D

Summary:

One day, Gilbert and young Ludwig went out for a walk. During their walk, they pass by a shop. Young Ludwig saw a pairing necklace, cross necklace. He thought of buying it for his brother and himself to show their brother love. But it seem like he does not have enough money to buy the cross necklace. He could not lend money from Gilbert as he wants to give him this necklace as a surprise. What will young Ludwig do now? This fan fiction tells us about how young Ludwig went to do some job to earn some money….

* * *

Story:

Prologue~

"Ludwig, where are you? We are going out soon. Are you done preparing?" Gilbert shouted. "Alright I am almost done, just a few more minutes" After a while a young boy came out of his room. "kesesese~ you are late. Shall we go now?" Gilbert asked young Ludwig.

Gilbert decided to bring young Ludwig out to have fun today since Ludwig had always been staying at home doing nothing but playing around at home or reading books as he is too young, Gilbert always worried that it might get dangerous when Ludwig go outside of the house, but he decided to let him go outside once in a while.

While walking around the street, Ludwig saw a lot of different shop that he had never seen before. But one thing caught his eyes. It was a pairing necklace, cross necklace. "Wow…..it's a pairing necklace. I wonder if this will look great on the both of us when big brother and I wear it." Ludwig began to imagine about him and his big bother wearing the pairing necklace. As he imagine, he blushes a little. "Forget about that, I need to see if I have enough money to buy this. Big brother only gives me a few bucks, but I already spent some on other stuff when I was walking down the street. I hope it will be enough….let see…" Ludwig took out his wallet and pour out whatever amount of money he has left in his wallet. Eh…I only left with one penny, which is not enough for me to buy that necklace…..what should I do. The little worried boy wondered. "There you are, Ludwig, I was worried when I didn't saw you following me…What's wrong? You look troubled." A familiar voice was heard. "Big brother, it's nothing, sorry for wandering away all of a sudden…" Ludwig turned around as he saw his big brother, Gilbert. I can't let him know about this necklace, I want to make it a surprise. But first I will need money…but where do I get money from. If I am not wrong, Big brother always went to work to earn some money. Ludwig wondered.

"Ok its set I shall do this!" Ludwig soliloquized. "Did you say anything ?"Gilbert questioned ludwig. "Nothing" Ludwig replied with a smile. This was when young Ludwig decided to work to earn some money to buy the pairing necklace for his big brother.

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Do leave a review behind


	2. Ludwig's Working days

And the story begins here XD

enjoy~

Summary:

Ludwig had decided to work and earn some money so that he can buy the cross pairing necklace. But will he be able to cope with the stress of the work?

* * *

Story:

"Alright, I shall look for some work today. Big brother allowed me to go out alone and have fun today. I am glad that he allowed me to or else I won't be able to look for some jobs and earn money." Ludwig though as he walk around the street that he has been to yesterday to ask for job.

"Mister, do you have any work for me to do here?" Ludwig asked a man who is working at a bar. "Oh it's a little boy, why would you want to work here, little guy? The job here might be tough…..will you be able to cope with it?" The boss of the bar questioned the little boy. "Mister, I may look small but I am strong! I want to earn some money to buy something for my big brother. Please mister, may I work here?" Ludwig explained and questioned urgently.

"Such a nice younger brother you are here…alright I will allow you to work here. But you must be able to cope with it when it became tough for you. Promise?" The kind boss replied. "Danke, Mister! I will work to my very best!"

The schedule was issue to Ludwig soon. He begins with carrying barrel from the truck into the shop. This was to train his strength." This job sure is tough like what the boss had told me, but I will not give up! I have to earn enough money to buy that necklace before it gets sold out." Ludwig though. He continued this for a few days. Soon he was schedule to serving beer to the customers. "Woah~ that was close,I have to learn to hold the beer properly without losing balance and serve the customers." Ludwig regained his balance as he quickly went to serve his customers. "You have been doing a great job this few days.I am surprise that you manage to cope with it and continued to work. You are pretty good at it. Here's your money. I hope you will continue to maintain your progress you have been doing "The kind boss smile as he pass Ludwig his earned money. "Now go back and have a rest before you come back for your work tomorrow" The kind boss said it with a smile again

Ludwig quickly rushed home as soon as he was dismissed. This was the first time I earn some money.I have to earn some more, I am shortage of a few more bucks. And the boss praise me….I am so happy. I will continue to work hard tomorrow. Ludwig though. "Now I will have to put my money into my 'Gilbird' bank.

The next day…

"It's another day of work. I am surprised that big brother had not realized that I am working. I hope he will not realize…who knows what will happen to me when he realizes I am working….."Ludwig though. "Well it doesn't matter now, back to work."  
"Isn't that Ludwig? Why is he working? Now I am worried….but he seems to be enjoying himself….still….I am concern about him working at such a young age.I shall discuss with him later at night" Gilbert who had just pass by saw Ludwig, hesitantly though about the safety of Ludwig,

* * *

Now that Ludwig had been found out by his big brother that he is working. What will happen to him after he reached home that day?  
I will continue this on the next chapter~

Please do leave a review.

Thanks for reading


	3. Awesome Brother Relationship

I decided to write a prussia POV first before writing about what will happen to young ludwig when he reach home that day.

Enjoy~

Summary:

This is Gilbert point of view before Ludwig start to work and when he realized that Ludwig is working

* * *

I decided to bring Ludwig out today. I feel rather bad to let him stay at home forever just because I am worried about him. As soon as we leave the house, Ludwig was quite excited.

Just by walking down the street with a lot of shop, Ludwig began to buy some stuff. "Maybe I should start to let him go outside alone to have fun and make friends." I thought.

"Erm…Ludwig I guess it's about time I let you…..Eh!?Where did Ludwig go?!

"I began to panic when I did not see Ludwig beside me or behind me. I quickly walk around the crowd to look for him. "How can I just take my eyes off him awhile and he just disappear?" I began to blame myself for not taking care of my brother properly. Soon I saw Ludwig; he was near a shop, holding his wallet trying to pour some money out and soon look troubled.

I quickly rush toward him as asked him whether he is alright. "Ludwig there you are. I was worried when I didn't saw you following me. What's wrong? You looked troubled." I questioned Ludwig. "Big brother, it's nothing, sorry for wandering away all of a sudden." He replied hesitantly. He seems to be in a deep though for a while when he suddenly mumbled something to himself.

"Did you say anything?" I questioned him but he replied a "nothing" with a smile on his face. I give a sigh and do not know what to say but just pat his head.

I took a peek behind to see what he was looking at in the shop. It was actually a pairing cross necklace. "I wonder if he is thinking of buying this just now. Maybe he seems troubled was because he want to buy this and he does not have enough money. But who is he buying this necklace for..." I began to have a deep thought.

"Big brother, are we going home already? I am tired" A voice broke my deep though. It was Ludwig. "Kesesese~ tired already eh? Big brother will bring you home now.

When we reached home, I put Ludwig to bed. As soon as he fell asleep, I began to think about whether I should let him go outside alone to have fun and make friends. Soon the decision was made. "I guess it's time I let go" I though.

The next day….

The first I heard from Ludwig was him asking me whether he can go outside and play. I told him that I allow him to go outside without me accompany him anymore and that I want him to make new friends. He gave me a smile and quickly rushes out of the house. Look at him…so excited. I thought. Soon I realize Ludwig began to come home later then the time I expected him to reach home. I did not question him as I just think that it's alright for him to enjoy, as long as he reach home safely.

But as this situation continues to happen I began to get worried. "He seem tired lately as soon as he reach home, I am worried." I though. What exactly is he doing outside? I wondered. Well I guess I will leave it aside now and see how thing work for a few more days.

One day, I decided to go out for a walk to have fresh air and maybe but some ingredient to make dinner for Ludwig. I pass by a shop and I saw someone familiar. "Isn't that Ludwig? Why is he working? Now I am worried….but he seems to be enjoying himself….still….I am concern about him working at such a young age.I shall discuss with him later at night" I thought.

"Or rather he is working to earn money to buy that cross pairing necklace? Don't tell me he is buying that necklace for…." I began my deep thought again. I guess I should just talk to him about it later at night.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please do leave a review behind

And as promise next chapter will be about "what will happen to Ludwig when he reach home that day?"

I will update soon^^


	4. Getting scolded

Summary:

Ludwig was found out that he is working outside by his big brother. What will happen to him when he reached home?

* * *

"Good work today once again" The boss gave a smile as he passed Ludwig his earning money. "Danke, boss! I will continue to work hard." Ludwig replied. "Come to think of it, you should have enough money to buy the thing you want for your brother already right? Are you going to continue to work here? You know what….I think after you earn enough money to buy the thing you want for your brother, you can stop working. But feel free to come back if you need help or anything." The boss questioned the little boy, giving a smile. "Really? Thank you for the offer, I will accept it." Ludwig replied. "I will be going home now"

"It's already this late, I hope big brother will not be angry and get too worried" Ludwig got worried as he quickly rush home.

As soon as he reached home, he saw his big brother giving him a sigh. "You are late. You looked tired. You must be hungry, go on and have your dinner before you sleep." Gilbert sighed but he just let his little brother to have his dinner.

"Strange…big brother is sighing. It's different than usual. Did he find out? I think I am in big trouble…"Ludwig thought.

The next day…..

"Good morning big brother…" Ludwig greeted his big brother as soon as he woke up. "You are finally awake. I have something to talk to you about." Gilbert gave a glare back at Ludwig. "He really did found out." Ludwig thought

"You have been working didn't you?" Gilbert questioned Ludwig. "eh…..y..yes" Ludwig muttered. Gilbert gave a sigh and start giving Ludwig a lecture. "I saw you working yesterday when I was out to buy some ingredient. I am glad you are enjoying yourselves when you are working. But I am worried…"Gilbert said but suddenly he saw Ludwig blushing. "Ludwig…." "Nothing, Big brother, don't worry, I am working finely. I came back home safely everyday right?" Ludwig replied with a smile. Gilbert sighed as he questioned him, "Fined…but can you give me a reason why you are working?"

"eh…."Ludwig gave a blush. "Well, it's a secret, I can't tell you. But you will know it soon." Ludwig gave a smile again as he rush off to somewhere. Gilbert gave a sigh and smile.

"Such a younger brother I got here"

* * *

I tried my best to write this chapter.

Next chapter will be Ludwig rushing off to buy the cross pairing necklace.

But he was bullied on the way there,will he be alright?

Continue to read on to know

Thanks for reading :D

Please do leave a review behind


	5. Big brother to the rescue

Sorry for the late update.

Here's the latest chapter

Enjoy~

Summary:

Ludwig rushes back to his room and quickly break his 'Gilbird' bank. As soon as he realize that he have enough money to buy the cross pairing necklace, he rushed to the store. But on the way he accidentally bumped into someone. He got bullied by that group of people. Will he be alright?

* * *

Story:

Ludwig quickly rushes back to his room and break his 'Gilbird' bank. "Big brother would really look good with that necklace on, I hope that I will have enough money to buy that cross pairing necklace now" Ludwig thought as he count the money.

"Alright! I have the amount of money needed"

"Now I will have to go to the shop and buy that necklace! I can't wait." Ludwig thought as he rushed out of the house.

"Finally,finally,I can buy that pairing necklace. Please do not let the cross pairing necklace be sold out." Ludwig thought as he ran toward the shop as quickly as possible. But on the way, he accidentally bumped into someone. "ouch! What is the meaning of this?! Eh? It's a kid. Why would you bump into me like this?" A scary tone was heard. It seem like Ludwig has accidentally bumped into a group of gangster. "….I-I am s-s-sorry…" Ludwig muttered. "what are you going to do to apologize? I can't just let you off with a sorry from you…" the leader of the gangster replied.

"Look what he got here boss. It's a small bag full of money." One of the members from the gang took away Ludwig's small bag. "Well….I guessed I can let you off in exchange for this bag of money." The group of gangster starts to laugh.

"G-Give it back!" Ludwig tried to fight back to take back his money. "I need those money,I-I work really hard for it…"

"What's this? Trying to fight back.I decided to let you off but you resisted and want your money back?! Get him!" The leader of the gang orders his member to beat Ludwig up.

"I can't give up now…but…but I can't win against them. Does that mean all my hard work will be gone? I will not be able to buy that pairing necklace for Big brother anymore….." Tears began to roll down on badly wounded Ludwig's cheek.

"Hey! Who dares to bully my little brother?" A loud, familiar voice was heard. "Ludwig, don't worry, I am here to protect you so please don't cry." Gilbert turned to Ludwig and gave a smile. "Now, shall we begin?" Gilbert gave an awesome smile and begins to fight back to help his little brother. The fight between Gilbert and the gangster ended very fast. "So would you return the money to my little brother now?"Gilbert asked. "H-Here's t-the money" The leader passed the small bag of money to Gilbert before he collapse.

Gilbert picked up the small bag and walked toward Ludwig. "It's already over, please don't cry. Didn't I say that I will always protect you no matter what? So smile and here's your money." Gilbert pats Ludwig head as he said.

"O-ok…Big brother, could you follow me to somewhere?" Ludwig rubbed his tears away and asked. He decided to bring his big brother there and give him a surprise there.

"Sure!" Gilbert replied with a smile.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading this story.

The story is coming to an end soon.

Continue to read on~

Next chapter: "Brother love"

Thank you for reading and do leave a review behind :)


	6. Brother love

Sorry for the late update~

Here's the new chapter.

It's a rather short one.

enjoy~

Summary:

Ludwig finally get to buy the pairing cross necklace for his big brother but it turns out that it was sold out. What happens next?

* * *

"Hurry,hurry~" Ludwig grabs his brother 's hand, pulling him to the direction of the shop. Gilbert just laughed back happily and followed his little brother. "we are almost there" Ludwig shouted back as he pointed toward the shop.

Soon they reached the shop. "Sold out….." Ludwig muttered softly.

"Why….I work so hard for it…and now it's sold out…." Ludwig wondered. Silence was heard for a while. Soon a soft sobbing was heard. Ludwig began to cry out loud.

"Here~Is this what you want to buy? Please don't cry." Gilbert hold out one of the cross pairing necklace in front of Ludwig. Ludwig stopped crying for a while and turned around to look at his big brother. "B-Big brother….."

"This is what you want to buy right? Don't cry, smile and wear this on. I am sure it will look good on you as well" Prussia said with a smile. Tears of joy began to roll down Ludwig's cheek. "D-Danke,big brother!" Ludwig gave a big jump toward his big brother and gave him a hug.

"Big brother,why will you buy this cross pairing necklace?"Ludwig asked

"well,I guess it's a coincident that we want to buy the same thing"

Gilbert replied.

I can't tell him the truth right? Gilbert wondered.

" Hey~ shall we let this cross pairing necklace represent something?" Ludwig asked.

"Why not?" Gilbert replied

"How about…."

"Brother love?"

Both of them agreed to it.

* * *

Well this is the final chapter.

I am glad that you read my story

I hope that you really enjoy reading it.

Please do leave a review behind.

If you want me to write POV for this story,leave a review to tell me

I will be glad to write about it.

But please tell me which character's POV you want me to write about.

Thanks for all this time ^^


End file.
